Stuck Together, Torn Apart
by Khluver4eva1
Summary: Being a high school kid isn't easy... RoxasxNamine, SoraxKairi, SoraxRiku, slight RikuxXion
1. Chapter 1

"Roxas Kurosaki!"

"Huh? Wha-what?"

"PAY ATTENTION! If not, you get and 'F' for the day!"

"What?"

"WAKE UP! DAMMIT ROXAS, GOD!"

I woke up. I wasn't in my classroom. I was in my bedroom. Typical slightly messy bedroom that a 15 year old would have. I looked at my clock.

2:15 AM

_2:15? What the hell?_

Sora was two inches from my face. "Wake up!"

I looked at him angrily. Sora looked confused. He said, "What's with you?"

Was he serious?

"DAMMIT SORA IT'S 2:15 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING!" Sora looked at the clock. "I know, I'm sorry, but…." His voice trailed off.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Ummmmm…."

"Get to the point Sora!"

"I think Kairi likes me."

Well, that was no surprise. Kairi Stewart has been Sora's best friend for years now. Of course, Sora did like her back, so they were perfect for each other. He kept staring at me, waiting for my answer. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, how do you know when you love someone?" he asked back to me. I told him that I had no idea. Sora pouted. "Well that helps."

I just said, well you're the older brother. You're supposed to be smarter than me.

That's right. Sora's my older brother. But he's not just my older brother. He's my twin. We're six minutes apart, and our mother Aerith says that it was the most painful six minutes of her life. We're identical, with ocean blue eyes. But, I have blond hair like our dad Cloud, and he has brown hair like mom.

….

I don't know how it happened either. Only God knows.

Sora laughed and said, "Who says the older kid is smarter? You're the smart one…mostly." I just scoffed and replied with, "Coming from the kid that was almost held back in first grade. You're lucky I bailed you out. Sora just gave me a look that said 'don't push it.'

So I didn't.

Speaking of dating, I've never dated. YET. That doesn't mean I never will. All I know is that at the school I go at, by 10th grade, you're supposed to have gone out at least once. So that's why I'm practically invisible at school. Which I don't even like going to. But each time I try to sleep in, mom comes in and makes me go.

…..crap.

I set my alarm for 5:30.

)^.^)

Great. The last place I want to be.

School sucks.

But there is an advantage to everything.

There's this girl I really like named Namine. She's really beautiful and nice and pretty. Plus she's a great artist and she's in almost all of my classes.

Thank you God!

Oh snap. Here comes my teacher. Crap.

I have one of the cruelest history teachers ever. Her name is Ms. Larxene and she is so _hardcore._ You have to do absolutely nothing in her class.

"Well Kurosaki. Daydreaming?"

"Ummmm…yes…?"

"Well, you might want to stop before I give you a zero for the day!"

"Yes ma'am."

God, she needs to go die in a hole.

Oh

My

God.

Namine was coming in my direction. Great. I was about to have a mini freak-out moment. She was absolutely a—maz—ing.

"Hey Roxas!" she said. "…..Hi Namine." I said. "Are you okay?' she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Ummmm," she paused. "Well, I've just noticed that you seem pretty down lately. I want to make sure you're okay." "….yeah."

"You sure?"

I looked up. Oh crap. Axel, why did you have to come _now?_

"Awww, Roxas has a girlfriend." He said. At that moment I could feel my face heat up.

Namine did too.

"Maybe you two could go out sometime….and maybe then you could..."

"Axel, I swear to God if the word 'sex' comes up in your next sentence, I will fly you to the moon.

That was Kairi, she's Namine's older sister.

Honestly, I had no idea what Namine was thinking. All I knew was one thing.

I was going straight to hell.

)^.^)

Namine and I went out.

We went to the park.

I stared into her ocean blue eyes and saw her bright smile as I put my arms around her.

Then it happened.

She ever so gently put her lips on mine.

I could feel electricity running through my body. It felt amazing. Like that feeling you geet on a rollercoaster at Six Flags. Everything happened so fast.

Then it ended. Just like that.

Damn it.

What was I supposed to say?

"…ummmm…" I started. "That was…."

Namine leaned closer as she still had her arms around my neck. "Was what?" she asked.

"It was amazing. Actually that was my first kiss." My face got red when I said that. "Oh really?" she said. "I was your first?" "Yeah. I said. "Well, I guess..."

But I was silenced by a pair of sweet lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. Namine Stewart was my girlfriend. I was daydreaming all day yesterday (even if that meant Ms. Larxene yelled at me) but that didn't matter.

I was in love with the most wonderful girl in the girl in the world.

That must have been why Sora tried to make me tell him what happened on our date.

"Come _onnnn!_ You have to tell me!" Sora, Riku, Axel, Hayner were at the foot of my bed. And at that moment, I wanted to kill them all. "Sooo…z' Axel said. "OHEMGEEDIDYOUKISS?" Hayner shrieked.

(They're like a bunch of girls. Jesus Christ.)

There was silence in the room until I muttered a small "Yeah."

"OMGICAN'!" (See what I mean?)

I punched Hayner in his gut and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Everyone laughed and Riku stopped. He then said, "Roxas, you're blushing." He was right, I was. I could easily feel my face turn pink. "Did something else happen?" I could feel my face get hotter. "…NO…." Sora immediately gasped and shrieked, "OH MY FUCKIN GOD DID YOU TWO…" "NO!" I shouted. Everyone laughed again as Axel said, "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Later Roxas. Don't think about you-know-what!" he said, with a sly wink. "Son of a bitch..." I muttered before lying down and saying goodnight to everyone.

)^.^)

About thirty minutes later, everyone was asleep except me.

I was thinking of her.

Again.

…..What if we _did _ get married? We could spend our lives together and…

WOAH.

What the hell was I thinking? …Damn. Stupid Hayner talking about marriage and stuff like that.

)^.^)

_5:09, Monday._

_Shiiiit._

I forgot to do my homework for the fifth hundredth time. And there was NO way I wanted to get yelled at by THE DEVIL—Ahem, I mean Ms. Larxene today. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Roxas."

"Hi, Namine."

"I forgot to do my homework in history." She said, sounding frustrated.

"Oh. Well, so did I."

It got silent for a while.

"Well…" she started to say. "I can come over, if it's okay with you." (Of course it was okay with me!)

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Great! I'll be over there in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. Then I heard a clapping sound behind me.

"Well well well. Roxas got the girl." It was Sora, standing in the corner of the room wearing a leather trench coat. "When did you come in here? You left last night. Does this have something to do with Kairi?" Sora blushed and said, "Maybe."

GAG ME.

"Why is she coming over anyway?" Sora asked. "Sora, she's coming over for homework." As I got my history things out he said, "Are you sure that's the _only reason she's coming over?_" "YES SORA, I'M PRETTY SURE." I GROWLED. My older twin raised his hands and smirked. "All right, whatever you say."

He walked out of my and closed the door. I quickly got dressed for school as crazy thoughts ran through my head. Just as I was done getting my uniform on, there was a knock on my door. "Roxas? Namine's here." Aerith said.

Right _NOW?_

"Ummm…okay..?"

Namine came into my room. "Hi Roxas!" she said to me with a smile.

"Hi Namine," I said.

I quickly closed the door and automatically kissed her. She got into the moment and started kissing me back. We kind of started making out. When we parted for air, Namine said, "oh SHIT Roxas we're supposed to go now!" "Huuuhhh?" I said, daydreaming. "Roxas, its 6 AM!" I sneaked a look at my clock and she was right.

And that's how my first make-out session went. Any questions?

)^.^)

"So…" Sora muttered.

"Sooo what?" I answered.

We stared into each other's faces for a while.

"Did you guys do it?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted as I rose up from the lunch table. Sora did the same. "Sora, are you crazy? I would never do that! I..." Riku cut me off and said, "Oh whatever, it's so damn obvious that you want to. Besides, you're blushing AGAIN. It's written all over your face." I blushed even more, and said "That's not true!" Sora laughed and said, "Damn Roxas, are you on your period or something?"

Riku laughed a bit, and then motioned his finger to me to go follow him. When we were in the hallway, I asked him what he wanted to tell me. He said something that I would never think he would say. "Do you know who Xion likes?" I stared at him and said, "No, why? Do you like her?" Riku blushed (for the first flippin time ever in history) and quietly said "Yeah, I like her." I patted his back and said, "Cheer up Riku! All you need to do is be yourself when you're around her. But she's really shy so…just tellin ya." Riku looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks, Rox." I smiled back. "Anytime!" He suddenly chuckled and said, "…so do you _really _have PMS attacks all the time? Or did your period just start?"

"_**I DON'T HAVE PMS." **_ I replied angrily.

"Alright already." He answered as the bell rang. We both went to our different classes. On the way, I found Namine and Xion. "Namine!" I called. She and Xion turned around. "Hi Roxas! What's up?" Namine asked me. "Nothing much. Hi Xion." I replied. Xion blushed and quietly said, "Hi Roxas."

Xion Hiroki is incredibly shy and doesn't say a lot of things. Namine is more outspoken than her by a long shot, but she's still nice. She has short jet black hair and purple eyes. Oh, and I think she likes Riku back. (But she's too damn shy to admit it.) Suddenly, she spoke up. "Do you guys know the new boy that goes here?" I shook my head while Namine nodded. Xion continued. "His name is Marluxia."

INSERT ALL THE CUSSING WORDS YOU CAN THINK OF HERE!

Marluxia was the worst person I know. He was basically my middle school and high school bully. I felt relieved when he moved, but still, WHY GOD, WHY?

I quickly excused myself from the conversation and ran to my next class. I didn't want to hear anything about a guy who almost got me and my brother landed in the hospital. He just came up to us in the 8th grade and beat us to a pulp for no reason. Another translation for that is: I got my ass kicked for no reason. I don't feel like dying, so I wasn't gonna go up to him and ask him the reason. EVER.

A/N: I AM SO DAMN SORRY FOR PUTTING UP CHAPTER TWO SO MF LATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *cries in a corner*

Roxas: Ok then..I'll talk now. STTA will me just multiple chapters put together to look like on chapter. The chapters in this one are chapters 4-…?

Namine: Roxy, they were chapters 3-6. *kisses him*

Roxas: *blushes*

Hayner: OMGGETMARRIEDNAO

Riku: Jesus Christ….

Sora: Heehee, I wore leather in this.

Xion…

Kairi: what the hell? I wasn't in those chapters at all! Where's the effin drama in this anyway?

A/N: It'll come, just wait! For the love of kingdom hearts!

Hayner: OMGXEMNASQUOTE!

Every1: …*steps away*

Roxas: *makesout with namine*

Sora: WOOHOOO

Kairi: OMG SORA WHAT THE HELL? *makes out with him anyway*

A/N: HOW COME EVERYONE HAS SO MUCH LOVE IN THE WORLD EXCEPT ME?

Hayner: Oh yeah, me and Olette have a thing going on.

Xion: really?

Demyx: *poofs out of nowhere* OMG IT TALKS! AHHHH! *screams*

Xion: what the hell?

Demyx: RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS! *runs away*

Riku: okay then…. *hugs Xion*

Xion: Riku, what the hell?

Riku: OMGIMSOSORRYOMGWHATDIDIDOOMG *runs away*

Axel: I WISH I COULD QUIT YOUUUUUUU!

Roxas: are you hitting on me?

Axel: I got some ice cream in my pants. Want some? *wink*

Every1: O_o

Roxas: nooo, I think I'm good….*runs away*

Namine: Roxy baby!

Sora/Kairi: wtf

A/N: THIS IS EFFIN POINTLESS, I'LL END IT NOW.

THE ICE CREAM IN MY PANTS AND I WISH I COULD QUIT YOU THINGS ARE NOT MINE. THEY ARE FROM THE ITSO FACTSO ROXAS VIDEO. GO WATCH IT ON YOU TUBE OR ON DEVIANTART. IT'S COOL SO YEAH, THE JOKES ABOUT THAT BELONG TO *wazy on . xP again, I am sorry for the super late updates on these stories. It's because I am going to Kansas City on the 23rd and I'll be gone for 3 days. But if I can still take the laptop, I'll type out the chapter for blood love, and the next chapter for happy valentine's day. thank you for reading this, here is a cookie *hands you cookie*

Axel: please read and review or I'll set you on fiyah!


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, he's not the one."

Marluxia stared into Namine's eyes. Namine said, "What, are you jelous or something?" Marluxia smirked and chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Why?"

"Because I've always wanted to do this."

Marluxai grabbed Namine and kissed her, before she kicked him in his crotch area. "You bastard! Get away from me!" she screeched. Marluxia groaned as he slowly looked up. "And why shouldn't I?" I quickly ran up to Namine. "Namine! Are you alright? I heard you scream…" I whispered before holding her. She nodded and then glared at Marluxia. I let go of Namine and walked twords him. "Look…if you've got a settle to score, then fine, take it out on me. But don't take it out on my girlfriend, okay? She's very special to me, and I don't want some bastard like you messing around with her." I finished, my voice lowerd. Marluxia just glared and walked away. "This isn't over, Kurosaki." He said to me before leaving. Once he left, Namine sighed in relief. "Oh my GOD Namine! Are you okay? Oh my God I was so worried, I was so…" Namine put a finger to my lips. "Lets go on a walk, okay?" she said quietly, taking my hand. I nodded, and that's what we did. Nami and I talked about just life in general. We laughed at the funny things and made faces at each other. At the end of the day when the sun was setting, we went into the park to see the fireflies and to eat ice cream. We sat on the bench that I usually see her drawing on. Suddenly, things got really quiet. "Namine, what's wrong?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head. "It's just that….I just….Roxas…I have to tell you something about Sora…and Kairi…" she said, looking at me. Worry filled my eyes. "What's wrong with them? Did they break up or something?" I asked. I hoped not, because Sora may act tough, but he's such a softie when it comes to things like that. Namine nodded. "She broke up with him. She said that it was because…he wouldn't…put out for her." She said with an awkward look on her face. "Really now? What did he say next?" I asked. So Namine told me the whole entire story, which took about an hour with a lot of suprises, but I didn't really care. When she was finished, I sighed. "I guess that it's finally over for them. I thought they would be together forever, like the romantic comidie couples." I said, looking at the firefly that had landed in my hand. Namine laughed and sighed. She then took my face in her hands and kissed me. "Roxas, thank you so everything. I don't know if we'll be together forever, but…right now, I'm having the best time of my life, here, with you." She said, smiling at my blush. "Hey…it's getting late. We should go now." I suggested, taking her hand. Namine agreed and I dropped her off. Before I left, I gave her a quick kiss. Wwe both said our goodbyes and I left the front door with my hands in my pocket, thinking about our actual future. I wondered if we could be together like that? My thinking was stopped as I was tackled to the hard concrete.

I felt bllod coming from my nose, and I saw the shadow of the person who would want to do this to me. "Well, well, well, Kurosaki. Looks like your time is up," my attacker said. With one last punch, I met a world full of black.

"Roxas? Roxas! Wake up!" I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Namine with a worried look on her face. Being confused, I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room. "Namine, what happened?" I asked, even though it hurt my throat. "Roxas…" I heard my brother say. "Sora!" I said, alarmed. "Uh, sorry about you and Kairi and all that…" I muttered. Sora heard me and sighed. "Don't worry about that! You're the one in a cast! Someone totally jacked you up, man." He added. I looked down and saw a cast on my right arm and a cast on my left leg. "What the fuck…?" I muttered before putting my head back on the pillow. Namine put her hand on my injured one and looked at me. "I think I know who it is, Roxas…" she whispered. "But I'm afraid to tell you…" I looked at her confused. "Why would you be scared to tell me?" I asked. Sora answered my question for her. "It's because she doesn't want you to be the 'ooooh I must have revenge' guy. That's why she's afraid to tell you." He finished, with a satisfied look on her face. My eyes got larger. "It had to be…"

"Marluxia…"

KHL: WOW, people actually LIKE this story? Thank you SO MUCH!

Marluxia: Read and Respond, or I'll be coming for you next!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: it's back!

I was eventually able to leave the hospital after a week, but even then I was in a wheelchair. Namine helped me to my classes, and we started to avoid Marluxia in every way possible, but to our surprise, he ha disappeared.

Rumors started to fly for the both of us. I was hit by a car. Marluxia was part of a gang. I was secretly part of the Yakuza. (I think Sora started that one. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know what the Yakuza really is.)

Putting that all aside, Sora was right.

Not about the YAKUZA thing. About the "I want revenge" thing.

Marluxia had treated me like crap for all these years, and now he was trying to take away something precious to me. And I couldn't possibly let him get away with that.

But how the hell am I supposed to get my "revenge"? I was a cripple now because of him, and he could be dead for all I know.

Namine has noticed that I'm pissed about what happened. (Who wouldn't be?) She's been trying to distract me on it, but I feel like she's hiding something from me. I want to ask her, but…I don't know if I want to know what she's hiding. Have you ever felt like that? Like you'd be better off _not _knowing?

I've been feeling like that a lot lately.

Namine and I had been having "stay at home" dates mostly, because of the wheelchair. And one day after school, I was lying down on the couch, and she was running a hand through my hair.

"SO, how long until the casts come off?" She asked me.

"Well, the one on my arm will be off at my next appointment, but then the doctor's going to put me on crutches." I sighed. "I'll just be glad when they're both off, you know? Then we can actually go out on a real date."

Namine laughed. "Yeah."

A silence fell between us.

"Erm…Namine, can I ask you something?" I said quickly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, what is it?"

"It's just…I feel like you have something to tell me…like you _know _something that I don't." I said, looking at her.  
She sighed, closing her eyes and got up, walking to the other side of the room, to the curtains on the window.

"Marluxia and I used to be together."

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


End file.
